Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to touch display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to touch display devices capable of sensing a touch force using a piezoresistive material.
Functions of information display devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, navigation systems, etc. may be expanded into multimedia providing fields. Conventional information display devices may use key pads as input means. Recent information display devices employ a touch screen panel as input means to forego a keyboard and provide a larger display screen. A touch screen panel may be attached to the display panel of an information display device.
While a conventional touch screen panel senses the location of a touch input by a user, it may not sense a force applied by the user. The conventional touch screen panel may require a separate force sensor for sensing a force applied by the user. This may cause an increase in a production cost.